


The Mines

by Lil_Lottie



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Explosions, Fluff, M/M, dwarves in love, mines, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22838998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Lottie/pseuds/Lil_Lottie
Summary: There is an explosion in the mines and Nori takes care of Bofur.
Relationships: Bofur/Nori (Tolkien)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	The Mines

**Author's Note:**

> For Alison

Bofur was going back to work in the mines. He had become restless working so close to King Thorin, quickly becoming tired of the constant political talk and the never ending paper work. Nori tried to talk him out of it. The mines weren’t safe and he could only think of everything that could go wrong with Bofur down there. 

“It’ll be fine,” Ori said and he absentmindedly drew in his sketchbook, “Bofur is an experienced miner. What could go wrong?”

Nori wanted to start listing every scenario his brain came up with but he knew it wouldn’t help. 

“It’s cute to see you so worried, Nori. Just goes to show how in love you are.”

Nori felt himself turn a bright shade of red and then turned to leave the room. 

—

The explosion was so loud it rang through the halls. As soon as the noise stopped, everyone looked around and then there was screaming. It had to come from the mines. Nori inhaled sharply. Bofur was down there and possibly dead. 

Nori ran as fast as his legs could take him down, deep into the mountain. When he got to the mine entrance there was nothing but rubble where the large entryway once stood. There were half a dozen dwarves already working to remove the rocks so they could get inside. Nori knew he should offer his help but couldn’t bring himself to do more than stare in horror. 

A hand on his shoulder caused Nori to jump, “Brother, you shouldn’t be here. Go to your rooms and I will find you once I know what happened to Bofur.”

Nori stared at Dori in shock. His older brother always knew what to say. He felt slightly hurt at being turned away but Dori was right. He was of no use in such an emotional state like this. 

“Please, come find me as soon as he’s found,” Nori choked out as he walked away, glancing back to see his brother starting to move the rocks from the entrance. 

— 

Sometime between worrying about Bofur and pacing the floor, Nori must’ve fallen asleep because next thing he knew he was being awoken by a knock on his door. Nori jumped off his bed and ran to the door, pulling it open quickly. 

Dori was standing in front of him and there was a sad smile on his face. He looked tired. “Nori, good news. Bofur was recovered and his injuries are minor. He asked for you. You should come quickly.”

Nori nodded his head and followed Dori down the hall, trying not to seem too anxious. Bofur will be fine. He needs to not overreact. 

“He’s inside. He’s tired and very hurt. Try not to stress him out,” Dori squeezed Nori’s shoulder and then left. 

Nori knocked on the door and then opened it slowly. Bofur was lying in his bed. His hat was sitting in a chair next to his bed and his favorite mining clothes were removed, presumably by the healers, and folded. There were scratches on his face and he was still covered with black soot but there were no serious injuries. Nori kept sending prayers to Mahal to thank him for Bofur’s injuries not being worse. 

Bofur looked so serene as he slept and Nori didn’t want to wake him so he quietly made his way to the side of his love’s bed and sat down. He brushed some of the hair off the other dwarf’s face and frowned. The least the healers could’ve done was clean him off. 

Pushing himself up, Nori headed to the bathroom to grab a cloth so he could clean up the sleeping dwarf. The water was cold but it would do. Once he was back by Bofur’s side, Nori gently put the cloth to his face and worked at cleaning off the blood and ash. 

The cold water caused Bofur to stir and Nori stilled his hand. 

“Oi, what do you think you’re doing lad?” Bofur asked, eyes still closed. 

“Just cleaning up Erebor’s dumbest dwarf.”

Bofur’s eyes snapped open at the familiar voice and smiled immediately once he recognized Nori, “You are the most handsome dwarf I have ever laid eyes on.” 

Nori couldn’t help but smile, “I know. I’m still mad at you for going down to the mines. I told you they weren’t safe.”

The other dwarf let out a loud sigh and rolled his head to the side, “Can we not talk about this right now Nori?”

There was a silence between them for awhile as Nori went back to cleaning Bofur up. His arms and neck were also dirty and it was hard to tell if they had any major wounds—they didn’t. 

“Are you hungry? You slept for almost 7 hours. I can get you a snack.”

Bofur nodded his hand and before Nori could move, he grabbed Nori’s hand and gave it a squeeze, “I love you.”

“I love you, too. Now rest.”

—

Down in the kitchens, Nori couldn’t look Bombur in the eye. The bigger dwarf looked so sad after Nori told him about the explosion. Bombur said he slept right through it. He possibly could have slept through his brother’s death and Bombur was nearly inconsolable.

“Bombur, my dear friend, he’s fine. I will send him your regards if you can spare some food for him.”

All the other dwarf could do was nod his head as he quickly put together a basket full of meat, cheese, and some sweets. 

“Tell Bofur I will see him soon, ok?”

Nori smiled at him, “Of course.” And he was off. 

—

Bofur had dozed off again by the time Nori was back in his rooms. His love always looked so peaceful in his sleep and seeing him like this put Nori at peace. He was safe and no longer in danger. He just hoped he could convince Bofur to never step foot in the mines again. 

“Bofur, wake up. Your brother made you the finest dinner and he’d be truly heartbroken if you didn’t eat it.”

The other dwarf blinked his eyes open and looked at the basket in Nori’s lap, “‘M starvin’” he mumbled. 

Nori put the basket on the bed and opened it up, pulling out the food. Bofur wasted no time in grabbing his favorite cheese and stuffing it in his mouth. 

“I’m glad to see you’re feeling better.”

A smirk formed on Bofur’s face, “Only because I have you to watch over me.”

Once they finished the food Bombur had so graciously given them, Bofur stifled a yawn. 

“I think it’s time for me to go. I’ll be back to check on you in the morning,” Nori leaned down to press a kiss to Bofur’s temple but the other dwarf pulled him down and Nori was now awkwardly half on top of Bofur. 

“Stay with me,” Bofur’s voice was quiet, already succumbing to sleep

“Okay,” Nori replied weakly and repositioned himself so he was spooning Bofur, “Sleep well.”

And it wasn’t long before Nori fell asleep too.


End file.
